


The Devil Joins In The Fight

by katychan666



Series: #SaveShadowhunters [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Breaking the Fourth Wall, M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After two weeks of trying to save their show, Magnus and Alec are feeling pretty gloom and helpless, starting to lose help. Luckily, Lucifer pops in with some good news, telling them how his show got saved. With his help, Magnus and Alec regain their hope and decide to never stop fighting.





	The Devil Joins In The Fight

Magnus and Alec were laying on the warlock’s couch, both completely defeated and out of it. They had spent the past two weeks online, Tweeting their hearts out with the rest of the gang and just as it looked like they were getting somewhere, there had been a push back once again and the were completely disheartened at the news. Alec was on the verge of tears, while Magnus was cursing loudly, throwing a pillow from the couch onto the floor and he threw his phone from his hands.

Everything hurt. Their fingers, hands, back… everything hurt, but nothing could compare to the feeling inside of their chests and it freaking hurt, Magnus fuming with anger. “I can’t believe this. Two weeks, we had been Tweeting for two weeks straight and still no news,” he said and buried his face into his palms, running his fingers through his hair, which was a mess. He was a mess, his make up was a mess. Everything was a mess and Alec looked to his direction, completely lost.

“It’s like we’re fighting a losing battle,” said the Shadowhunter and shook his head. “Look at all of these people, they’re completely devastated,” he said and bit onto his lower lip. “It’s just not fair. I don’t wanna go off air before I get to marry you,” said Alec, looking as if he was about to cry and Magnus’ face darkened with anger, hatred pooling inside of his chest. No one made his Alexander cry, but there was nothing he could do. Absolutely nothing. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Alexander. We’re gonna get married on screen and adopt a bunch of babies,” he then said and gave him a little wink. “And you’ll end up immortal and we’ll get a happy ending,” added the warlock and then picked up his phone again, Tweeting. “We just have to keep fighting and show them we mean real business,” he then added and narrowed his eyes. “We mustn’t give up. Other people are fighting for us too, Alexander,” said Magnus, trying to cheer up his boyfriend, who nodded and got up into sitting position, taking his phone into his hands and he narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, man.... again,” said Alec with a low voice and Magnus leaned closer, resting his chin on top of his shoulder, wanting to see what was going on.

“Shadowbanned again?” asked Magnus and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah,” said Alec under his breath and gritted his teeth.

“Worry not, you can use on of my accounts,” said Magnus with a grin. “I made like ten different ones, so they can keep blocking me, but I’ll just continue creating new ones,” said Magnus and Alec gave him a little, thankful smile and then took in a deep breath, logging into one of Magnus’ accounts and continued Tweeting like a madman, his fingers hurting again, but they wouldn’t stop.

Magnus decided to share some more pictures of Alec in a more… compromising positions and usually Alec would complain, but in the end he did nothing. He was too tired and he just wanted this to end. As the two of them were busy on their phones, there was a loud bang next to them and the two of them looked up to see who decided to portal himself into Magnus’ apartment and both of their eyes widened when they saw that it was no other than Lucifer, standing there if flesh and the two of them looked at each other.

“Lucifer?!” asked Magnus and got into sitting position, Alec doing the same and the devil narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I decided to pop in after I’ve heard the news,” said Lucifer, his voice calm and soft, full of compassion. If anyone knew what they were going through was Lucifer himself. “Oh, my dear nephew, you look horrible as does your boyfriend,” he then said and shook his head, Magnus looking down and shrugged.

“It’s been tough couple of weeks,” said Alec and then looked down. 

“Why the long faces? It looks like you two are about to give up!” said Lucifer. “Listen to dear old Lucifer for a second, will you?” asked the devil and Magnus looked up, nodding. Even his uncle didn’t annoy him at this point, he just didn’t care. “Did you know  they almost cancelled Lucifer?” asked the devil and Magnus’ eyes widened. “Well, actually, it’s been cancelled, but,” he then said and smirked. “We continued fighting and we’re getting renewed,” said Lucifer and then rolled his eyes. “I even decided to ask  _ Dad _ for help,” he said and groaned. “But it paid off,” he said and waggled his eyebrows.

“Wait, what?” asked Alec, feeling a bit more optimistic.

“Are you for real?” asked the warlock and the devil nodded, sitting down as well.

“No one was cancelling the devil himself after only three seasons and end it on a cliffhanger,” grumbled Lucifer and then looked at his nephew. “You just have to continue fighting,” he then added. “The moment you give up, it’ll be all over,” he then added and Magnus looked at Alec, who nodded. The devil made a valid point. 

“It’s been two weeks already,” muttered Alec.

“It took us five weeks to finally get some good news,” said Lucifer and nodded when Alec’s eyes filled with new found hope. 

“Then we gotta keep on fighting!” said the Shadowhunter and Magnus nodded.

“Uncle, you know it’s rare of me to ask you for a favour, but,” said Magnus and looked at Lucifer. “Can you please help us?” he then added, because they would need all of the help and now with the devil on their side, they were bound to win.

“Oh, of course. It would be my pleasure,” said Lucifer with a teasing tone in his voice. He scooted next to Alec, took his phone out and wrapped an arm around Alec’s shoulders, Magnus narrowing his eyes and he didn’t like how chummy and close his uncle was to his boyfriend. Lucifer then pressed a kiss against Alec’s cheek, the hunter’s jaw dropping and Magnus gave his uncle a look of sheer horror and disbelief, Lucifer capturing the picture of all three of them just in the right moment and he then started snickering.

“What the fuck was that?” snapped Magnus and wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him far away from his uncle. “Alexander’s-”

“Oh, shush, dear nephew, it’s for Twitter,” said Lucifer and pointed to his phone, showing the Tweet he was working on at the moment, attaching the picture he took before. The Tweet said:  _ ‘Lucifans let’s #SaveShadowhunters now as well. A little SH/Luci crossover. Lucifer checking up on his nephew and meets Alec. Magnus feels threatened.’  _ Lucifer snorted when he saw the look on Magnus’ face. 

“I don’t feel threatened by you,” said Magnus, but then shut up when he saw the massive response from the people. 

Alec took a photo with Lucifer as well, attaching to his Tweet:  _ ‘Just met the coolest uncle. Help us #SaveShadowhunters if you wanna see how the meeting went.’ _

Magnus kept looking at the two and then made his own Tweet:  _ ‘My boyfriend and uncle are traitors.’ _

“You forgot the hashtag,” pointed out Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Why don’t you go mind your own business and hang out with Luci-” started Magnus, jealous, but Alec then interrupted him and quieted him down with one single kiss. The moment was so sweet that Lucifer took a photo of that as well and shook his head. Why would someone want to cancel  _ this? _ Their happiness, such sweet moments…

“Okay, we got this,” said Magnus, feeling optimistic.

“Oh, yes,” said Alec and started feeling all pumped up.

“Let’s do this,” said Magnus and looked at Lucifer. “And thank you, uncle.”

“You’re welcome,” said Lucifer. “Now less talking and more Tweeting,” he urged them and the two of them nodded in agreement, feeling optimistic again. Yes, they got this and were going to succeed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Again a not serious fic, but I hope this gets people's spirits up again. We must not give up.  
> I hope you liked it ;)


End file.
